The Chosen Hero: Sonic the Hedgehog
by silvioxp1300
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog was born with a great power of speed as he is destined to protect the world from a great evil known as Robotnik. Based on the new Avatar series.
1. Character Bios

**This is a Sonic the hedgehog story I am writing, based on the new Avatar: the legend of Korra. I don't own any of them. Also this is my first fanfic so I apologize if I don't do so well.**

**Character bios**

So I'm going to start with a description on who the characters are going to be, what role they'll be playing, and how they'll look like. Some characters may be ones I made up and there might be more character bios in the future, depending on the series.

**Sonic: **Sonic will obviously be the main character in the story. He will look just as he normally does only he'll be muscular, a few inches taller and will be wearing clothing which consists of black pants, black armless shirt, brown belt, shoulder pads and fingerless black gloves. He'll be 17, older than Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine by a few months.

**Sally: **I will try to create a relationship between Sally and Sonic throughout the story. She will be the princess of all of mobius as you already know. She will be wearing a blue dress and a crown between her hair and forhead, just to make her more royal but on some occasions she will wear her usual vest for when there's action.

**King Max/Queen Alicia: **They will both look like their normal selves. The king will be Sonic's mentor on how to use a power ring (more information later on).

**Miles(Tails): **Miles will play as Sally's younger six-year-old brother in my story so he will also be prince. Also he will only have one tail, which is why he'll be referred to as Miles, his normal name. This is to avoid confusion. He'll be wearing a t-shirt, pants and crown, and he'll be admiring Sonic for his speed.

**Antoine:** He will look and act just the same plus his sword, meaning he will have a crush on Sally when she feels the opposite. He will a royal guard with the duty to protect Princess Sally and Prince Miles.

**Bunnie **Bunnie will be normal, meaning she won't be a cyborg but will have mechanical limbs created by Rotor that are removable. She will be wearing a purple dress, but also her usual leatard with brown jacket and cowboy hat for action, and be a close friend to Sally. Her fur will be yellow and will have long blonde hair.

**Rotor: **Rotor will wearing a lad coat most of the time, being the son of King Max's head scientist.

**Locke: **Will play as the head of the order of Mobius. He'll be elderly and will wear a blue rob with the symbol of the order.

**Robotnik: **Will look the same in the satam series. Will play as the biggest criminal in Mobotropolis, and of corse as the main villain.

**Now that you know the characters, let's begin with the story.**


	2. Welcome to Mobotropolis Part One

**Welcome to Mobotropolis Part One**

In the world of Mobius, there have been many historical moments that have affected the world, even changed it. Some events were times of prosperity and when civilization has advanced. Others were times of evil, despair and chaos. But for times such as these, there has always been the chosen hero, a being gifted at birth from the goddess herself with a great power for sole purpose of preventing dark times and bring peace and order to the world. Many past heroes have accomplished legendary goals that have created history. This is the legend of Sonic the Hedgehog.

The planet is divided into four regions: North, South, East and West. Each region has a temple which are occupied by the order of mobius, an organization which serves the kingdom by finding the chosen heroes and train them for whatever they face in the future. In the Southern region, the order has received word from a hedgehog couple, claiming that their son has been chosen. Three members of the order have traveled to the hedgehogs' place of residence to see for themselves if the child is truly is a chosen hero. These members consist of a fat male bear, a brown male dog, and a female bird. Upon arriving at a small village in the great southern forest, they have found the house of the hedgehog couple with a male blue hedgehog with blonde hair waiting outside in front of the door. He is Jules Hedgehog, the husband of the couple. The three members of the order walked towards Jules, who knew they were from the order by looking at the symbol on the chest of their standard blue robs.

"Thank you for coming. It is an honour to have you as our visitors. Please come in." Said Jules as he opened the door to allow the order to enter. Inside was a female purple hedgehog. She is Bernadette Hedgehog, the wife.

"Welcome" she said to the order as they entered their house.

"We have investigated many claims in the past. All have turned out to be false." Said the bear member. Jules walked up to his wife and put his arm around her. They looked at each other in the eye and both of them smiled.

"Then you should be happy to know that your search has come to an end." Explained Bernadette to the order.

"What makes you so sure that your son is a chosen?" Asked the bear member.

"Sonic, please come in here!" Shouted Bernadette calling for her son.

Out of nowhere, wind blew from the left side of the room to the right. At the same time there was a VROOM sound as if something very fast past by. The members of the order had their eyes wide open and turned their heads to look to the right and saw a five-year-old blue male hedgehog.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" shouted the the young hedgehog. Sonic continued showing the order how incredibly fast he was by running around the house.

In present time now, Sonic is 17, and is currently in the training field of the South Mobius temple, with three other guys that are wearing armour and trying to shot him with stunning lazer guns as part of his training. He runs forward towards one of them to hit him with a great enough force that knocks him of the ground. He then dodges every shot from the other two, runs towards one, makes him trip with a spin dash, grabs him by the leg and throws him to the other guy. At the North point of the field, stood the same three members who discovered Sonic when has a boy, and an elder echidna. This was master Locke, head of the order of Mobius.

"He is strong." Said Fermos to the others.

"He lacks restraint." Said the bear member. Sonic continued dodging shots from the standing guy. He runs around the guy to catch him in a miniature tornado. H moves the tornado to catch the other two, and then he jump spin dashes to knock them all in the air.

"WOOHOO." Shouted Sonic as he completed his training. He looks at the order and sees that they don't look pleased. "Hey why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating. All there's left to do now is learn how to use a power ring." Sonic said cheerfully to the order.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Sonic." Said the dog member.

"Ever since you were a little boy, you've done well on the physical half of your training, but ignored the mental half. A Chosen Hero must complete both. " Explained the bear member.

"I haven't ignored it, it's just not that easy for me. That's why I need to start with my power ring training with the king. Most of it is mental. " Said Sonic.

"Do you believe he is ready master Locke?" Asked the bear member.

"Yes. If any one can teach him what he needs to learn, it's the king." Said master Locke.

"Very well Sonic. We'll request the king that he begins the final part of your training. " Said the bear member.

Sonic shouted yes in excitement, but then looked at the order and thanked them in a proper maner. "I mean, thank you all for believing in me." He then ran of towards home.

Sonic's house was far from the temple, but for him it took only a few seconds to there. He laid on his bed, thinking to himself: _The king will be here in a few days. I haven't seen him since that one time I meet him. _Sonic then remembers the time he visited Castle Acorn, shortly after he was discovered by the order of mobius. He was brought in by master Locke, who introduced him to the king and queen. The king told Sonic about the legendary power rings, a gift from the goddess which can help a Chosen Hero by making his power greater. Only a ruler of mobius knows how to master a power ring, and when the time comes, Sonic would learn how to as well. After that Sonic meet the young princess Sally, along with her friends who also lived at the castle. _Man, I hope see her soon. _Sonic thought to himself, referring to Sally.

**Please Review, Thank you. **


	3. Welcome to Mobotropolis Part Two

So I decided to finish the rest of Welcome to Mobotropolis in one chapter. Also here's another character bios:

**Knuckles: **I decided to make him the chief of police. He will also be an adult in my story, and will be wearing police armour as his standard uniform.

**Snively: **Obviously Robotnik's right hand man and will look the same from the satam series.

**Welcome to Mobotropolis Part Two**

A few days has passed. At the temple, Sonic and master Locke were waiting for the arrival of King Max. Finally the royal carriage has entered the temple grounds with several guards around it. The doors of the royal carriage opened as two guards walked out and stood by each side of the doors. Then the king walked out and grabbed queen Alicia's hand to assist her out. Another figure came out, who Sonic was not to excited to see. He knew to well from watching in a distance that the figure was Antoine, one of Sally's childhood friends who always wanted to be more then just a friend to her, but never got the hint that she is not interested. Antoine stood there with one hand up ready to take the hand of the princess to assist her on walking out the carriage.

"Antoine, I've told you before I don't need your help." Said Princess Sally as she walked out along with prince Miles.

"But moi princess, it is moi pleasure and duty as your royal guard to serve you with my very life!" Said Antoine in a tone hoping to impress Sally in which she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Sonic and master Locke started walking towards the royal family. They were standing in front of them and both of them bowed on one knee.

"Your majesty, we are great full that you've arrived." Said master Locke. King Max chuckles abit.

"Please rise, none of that business between old friends." Said King Max. Master Locke stood up, along with Sonic, and shock the king's hand.

"Sorry Max, haven't seen you in a while. Alicia, your looking radiant as ever. " Master Locke said referring to the queen.

"Why thank you Locke." The queen replied.

"Hello Sire, I'm glad you're here." Sonic spoke up.

"Sonic. Look at you, big and strong, you've grown up to be quite the hero. Speaking of which, you remember Sally, don't you? " The king said referring to the princess.

"Hello Sonic." Said Sally while smiling. Sonic walked towards to grab her left hand and kiss it.

"Hello Princess Sally, it's good to see you." Said Sonic. Sally giggled and blushed a little.

"It's good to see you too, and please just call me Sally." She replied.

"Sorry, just being a gentleman." Said Sonic.

"Zat would be ze day." Antoine mumbled in a not to pleased look.

"Antoine, you look…ok." Said Sonic.

"I have been doing great service to ze kingdom by protecting ze young prince and princess with nothing but my skills and courage as a soldier." Antoine explained to Sonic, believing that he is so great.

"Right…so how is life in the old castle?" Sonic asked Sally.

"Oh it's all right. Bunnie and Rotor says hi if you remember them. Oh and Sonic, this my little brother Miles." Said Sally reference to the young prince Miles.

"Hi I'm Prince Miles." Said Miles, introducing himself to Sonic in a happy childlike manner.

"Hey little guy, I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic replied.

"I heard you can run really fast. Is that true?" Asked Miles.

Sonic didn't answer that. Instead he had a smirk on his face and ran all around the arena. Everyone was trying to get a glimpse of him as he ran until he stopped at the same spot he started.

"Wow that was cool!" Said Miles after being impressed from discovering Sonic's superior speed.

"Yes, a brilliant demonstration Sonic. I almost forgot how fast you can run." Said the king, also in an impressed mode.

"Thank you sire. I can't wait to start my training with you." Said Sonic.

King Max's facial expression went from a smile to a frown. "Yes, well…"

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later dear." Said Queen Alicia.

"Wait tell me what?" Asked Sonic.

"You're not staying, are you?" Asked master Locke.

"I'm afraid not. We are here for one night. Then I have to return to Mobotropolis." Replied King Max.

"But your highness, what about my training?" Asked Sonic in a less than happy mood.

The king puts his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it'll have to wait." Said the king.

Later on, everyone was inside the temple eating dinner at the same table.

"Not to question you or anything sire, but why are you making me wait?" Asked Sonic.

"There is a great deal of crime in Mobotropolis. I have a responsibility to handle such situations. I know how you feel, and I wish there were another way." King Max replied.

"Wait there is. If you can't stay here, then I'll come and stay with you. It's perfect! " Said Sonic in excitement of his idea.

"Castle Acorn is not for training ruffians such as you. It is for all ze important business of ruling ze vorld." Replied Antoine in disagreement with Sonic's idea.

"Yeah I get that Ant, and FYI, being a chosen hero makes me important business." Sonic argued back.

"Look, I'm not as pleased as you are on this, but we just have to be patient until the time is right." The king stated to end the argument.

The next mourning, the royal family said their good byes as they left for Mobottropolis. Sonic was still displeased that he wasn't going to learn how to use a power ring. A few days after they left, Sonic decided to stay one night at the temple, hoping that a little training will get his mind of his misfortune. But instead, he decide to use his power to go all the way to Mobotropolis. He ran towards the gates of the temple and then on the wall. When he reached the top, he did a somersault and landed on the other side in a crouched position, not knowing that master Locke was behind him as he was expecting Sonic.

"Leaving all ready so that you can run all the way to the city?" Asked master Locke to surprise him.

"I know you'll try to stop me, but please you have to understand…" Sonic was cut off.

"Actually, I wanted to make sure you knew that Mobotropolis is directly that way." Master Locke said while pointing to his left.

Sonic had a surprised look on his face from what his master said, which then turned to a smile.

"I've known King Max for many years. He always tries to make the right decisions, but sometimes his judgement can affect that. It's your turn now to provide peace and stability to the world. Take care Sonic." Said master Locke.

"Thank you master." Sonic said as he bowed his head as a sign of respesct.

Sonic ran to his house so that he can pack his stuff and tell his parents that he is leaving. He stood outside of his house with a backpack, facing his parents who are facing their backs to the door.

"Mom, dad, I'll miss you both." Said Sonic.

"We love you so much." Said Bernadette in a somewhat sad tone.

Sonic hugged both of his parents, and then ran of. Sonic ran all night until he reached the center point of one side of the planet. From the top of a large hill, he was able to see his destination, Mobotropolis. _Mobotropolis. Man even from here, it looks bigger than I remember. When I get there I should just walk, keep a low profile. Plus I can explore the city while on my way to the castle. _Sonic thought to himself. He ran towards the city, then started to walk upon entering it. Sonic saw many points of interest on his walk. On the other hand, he saw things that have proven the king's point about crime in the city, such as vandalized stores, violent protesters, and bad parts of town. _Wow. Max wasn't kidding. I should get to the castle now. _Sonic walked down a street where there were stores every. He went up to an elderly female cat who worked at a fruit stand.

"Excuse me I might be lost. Do you know how to get to Castle Acorn? " Sonic asked the cat.

"Just ahead there's a street that leads directly…" The elderly cat stopped when she saw a car approaching. "You should go young man, it isn't safe." She continued.

Three male figures, a wolf, a tall buffed bull and a short bird got out of the car, and walked towards an elderly male porcupine who owned a pawn shop.

"Mr. Sharp, please tell me you have my money, otherwise I can't guarantee that I can protect your fine establishment." Said the wolf.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Here, take this nice radio." Said Mr. Sharp, showing them the radio. The bird knock it of his hand.

"My friend is not a music lover. Now pay up or else… " The wolf was cut off.

"Or else what fur for brain?" Sonic told the three to which they saw him standing behind them.

"Since your obviously new, let me explain a few things. Around here, whatever we says goes. That is if you don't want to end up in a hospital." Said the wolf.

"You're the ones who're going to need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." Said Sonic.

The wolf got angry from Sonic's threat. He took out his laser gun and tried to shoot him. Sonic dodge the shot, ran to the wolf to hit him with an uppercut and then ran back. The others were shocked about this. The bull tried to hit Sonic, but he kept avoiding the hits. Sonic then ran back and towards the bull, doing a somersault in the air to kick him with both feet. The bird tried to jump at Sonic from behind, but Sonic was quick enough move to right, gab him by the arm, spin in a full circle and throw the bird through the window of another store.

"Got an idea of who I am now?" Sonic said cheerfully in his victory.

The three got in their car and tried to escape, but Sonic didn't let them get away. He ran to jump on a wall, then jumped from the wall to hit the car with a spin dash, to which he stopped them but caused some damage in the process. The police arrived at the scene. Sonic told them that he stopped the bad guys. The three were being arrested, but so was Sonic for causing most of the damage. Sonic then ran from the scene and stopped at the other side of the city. Sonic walked down the street, not knowing that there was a police officer behind him. The officer heard on the radio about a blue hedgehog on the run. The officer shoot Sonic by surprise with a stun gun to arrest him. Sonic was brought to police headquarters, where he was interrogated by a red echidna looking at a file.

"Let's see, multiple counts of property damage, resisting arrest." He slams the file on the table. "You're in a lot of trouble young man." Said the echidna.

"I know this looks bad, but all I was trying to do is help a defenceless old man." Said Sonic.

"What you should have done was call the police and stay out of the way." Said the echidna

"But I couldn't just stay there and do nothing. You see, I'm a chosen hero." Said Sonic.

"Oh I'm fully aware of who you are, but I wouldn't be chief if I was that easily impressed from your title." Said the echidna.

"Wait you're the chief? Then you're Knuckles, master Locke's son." Said Sonic.

"True, but that won't help you either." Said Knuckles.

King Max walked in the room, not looking pleased about Sonic's actions. Knuckles got up to salute the king.

"Chief Knuckles, if you would be so kind as to drop all charge, I will take full responsibility for what has happened and cover the damages, while Sonic returns home." Said the king in a serious tone.

"Yes of course your majesty." Said Knuckles.

"Let's go Sonic." Said the king.

Sonic got up and followed the king. He looked at Knuckles from behind, who gave him the "I got my eyes on you" sign. Sonic and the king were riding in a carriage, on their way to the castle.

"Sire, please don't make me leave." Said Sonic.

"You disobeyed my wishes. I don't know how Locke is involved in this, bur regardless, I want you to head back to Southern Mobius and be patient like I ordered!" The king argued.

"Please listen for a sec. I was born with a power that no one else, and I have it for a reason. I understand now why you wanted me to wait, I saw the city today and it's wack. You're right, It does need you, but it needs me too, and I'm the best hope you got." Said Sonic.

The king was about say something back, but couldn't think of anything. They have reached Castle Acorn, where Sonic has meet Sally, Miles and Antoine again, along with 2 other childhood friends of Sally, Bunnie and Rotor. They were all happy to see him, except for Antoine.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Asked Sally.

"Oh ma stars, sugah-hog, I haven't seen you in years." Said Bunnie.

"Hey Bunnie, hey Rotor, it's good to see you both." Said Sonic.

"Sonic, those these mean you're going stay with us?" Said Miles joyfully.

"I wish I were little guy, but I have to go home soon." Said Sonic, feeling down.

Everyone's expressions of joy changed to a frown, while Antoine was pleased to here that he's leaving. But then King Max spoke.

"Wait. Sonic I thought about what you said earlier, and you were right. The goddess has given you a great power, and with that a destiny to protect the world. I thought it would have been best if I postpone your training so that I can end all the crime myself. But I was wrong, Mobotropolis needs its hero. You can stay here so that you learn how to use a power ring." Explained the King.

"Thank you so much your majesty." Sonic said in excitement.

Everyone was happy to hear all of this, especially Miles. Antoine however, was shocked about the idea of Sonic staying at the castle. The next mourning, a large crowd of citizens and reporters gathered at an outdoor stage where Sonic was doing a public announcement. He was speaking in front of a bunch of microphones while being aired on television.

"Hello, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, your new chosen hero. I have come to Mobotropolis to finish my training with King Max, and when I'm done, I will do everything in my power to bring peace and security to the city." Announced Sonic.

Everyone in the crowd cheered. In another location, a short bald human was watching Sonic on Television. This was Snively. He turn of the screen and turned to another human, one that is big and fat.

"Doctor Robotnik, how do you wish to handled this?" Asked Snively.

"So the hero arrived earlier than expected." Robotnik said while looking at a map on the wall. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." He said as he turned around.


	4. The Revelation

So I decided to skip episode 2 because it would have difficult for me. Character bios:

**Rosie: **Mile's royal nanny and freind. She was also Sally and her friend's nanny when they were kids.

**The Revelation**

It was day break, and at Castle Acorn, Sally and Bunnie were sitting at a table outside. They were having their usual discussion time. Right now, they are talking about Sonic, mainly on how they haven't seen him in a long time.

"Boy, Sugar-hog sure has changed from how ah remember him." Said Bunnie.

"Yes. I can't believe it's been so long since we first saw him." Said Sally.

"I mean he's tall, strong, and handsome." Said Bunnie in a playful manner.

"I guess he's all right." Said Sally.

"He's all right? Sugar-hog is into you and he's all right?" Asked Bunnie in a calm and curious voice.

"Wait, what makes you think he's into me?" Asked a confused Sally.

"You mean besides the fact that he kissed your hand in the south." Said Bunnie.

"Bunnie, that doesn't mean anything. He was just trying to be nice." Explained Sally.

"Maybe. Or maybe he was trying to get even with you." Said Bunnie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sally.

"Oh come Sally-girl, don't tell me you forgot about what happened when we first met him."

Sally and Bunnie were remembering the day they met Sonic when they were 5-years-old. After the king told him about the power rings, Sonic spent the rest of the day playing with Sally, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine. They all admired Sonic with his speed and become good friends, except for Antoine. On that same day, Sally spotted a rare and beautiful mobian flower which only grew on the top of a tree. Of course, it was too high for her to get, but luckily Sonic was there to run to the top and get the flower for her. Young Sally was greatful enough to kiss Sonic on the check, to which he blushed red after.

"Bunnie, we were five, I just wanted to thank him. He probably doesn't even remember the kiss." Said Sally.

"Then it's probably not why he's coming over here right now." Said Bunnie. Sally turned her head around to see that Sonic is towards them.

"Hey Sal, hey Bunnie." Said Sonic as he made it to them.

"Hey Sonic." Sally and Bunnie said at the same time.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Ask Sonic.

"Oh no, I have to go now anyway, bye yall." Said Bunnie while she left to leave Sally alone with Sonic.

"Anyway Sal, I'm done my training for today. I'm going for a walk in the city and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to join me. You know, get a chance to know each other." Said Sonic.

"Uh yeah that sounds like a good idea. It is always nice to get out of the castle every once in a while." Said Sally.

Sonic and Sally were heading towards the exit at the front gates of the castle. Before they went through, they stopped in front of Antoine, who purposely got in their way.

"Ver are you going with ze princess hedgehog?" Asked Antoine with a displeased look on his face.

"Relax Antoine, Sonic and I are going out to spend some time together." Said Sally.

"In zat case I to shall be coming." Said Antoine.

"Chill Ant. Think of me as your temporary replacement, while you have some time for yourself doing…whatever you do." Said Sonic.

"You listen to me. Having superior speed does not make you ze qualified guard zat I am, for I have ze skills, military training, and dedication to protect ze princess at all costs. So I'm coming vith you vether you like it or not!" Explain Antoine in a serious tone to Sonic.

Sonic didn't let Antoine stop them from leaving without him. He put his right arm around Sally and his left arm behind her legs. "Hold on tight." He said to her. Sonic began to run while holding Sally in his arms, passing by Antoine which caused him to spin rapidly for a few moments.

"Sacre bleu." Said Antoine feeling dizzy.

Sonic stopped running after reaching a great distance away from the castle.

"Sorry if that was to much for you." Said Sonic while putting Sally down.

"Actually, that was exciting. It takes me back when we were kids." Said Sally in a pleasent mood, referring to how Sonic used to do that with her and her friends when they first met.

Meanwhile in another part city, the young prince Miles, along with a number of royal guards, was spending time at the house of his nanny, Rosie. Often he would stay only because they enjoy each other's company. Miles also brought his pet chao, Pobdo. Sonic and Sally were walking in the part of town that was near the Mobotropolis Forest where Rosie's house was located. They talked, shared a few laughs, but then saw Pobdo flying towards them in fear. Sally grabbed the chao to calm it down.

"This is Pobdo, Miles' pet." Said Sally.

"Didn't he go to your old nannies' place with him?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes he did. Why is he here? Something's not right." Said Sally in a worried tone.

Sonic took Sally in his arms, who was holding Pobdo, and ran towards Rosies' house. When they got there, they stopped to see that Miles, Rosie and the guards were being abducted by a bunch of swatbots. They were taken to a hovercraft that took of in the forest, followed by two hover units.

"MILES." Shouted Sally.

Sonic left Sally out of his arms and ran towards the hovercraft. The two hover units turned around to try to shoot Sonic with the laser guns build in their arms. Sonic avoided each shoot, but it slowed him down enough to stay behind the hovercraft. He then attempted to stop the hovercraft the same way he did with those criminals on the day he arrived to the city. Unfortunately it didn't work this time. At the bottom of one of the hover units, a pair of mechanical cuffs flew out and caught both of Sonic's legs, causing him to trip in the middle of a plain field. The two hover units stopped to shoot Sonic while he's on the ground, but he rolled his body to the right fast enough to avoid them, rolled on top of a big rock and behind it for cover. The hover units continued firing, while Sonic vibrated his legs fast enough to remove the shackles. One hover unit went in, only to find that Sonic disappeared. Sonic then jumped on the back of the hover unit, causing the other one to fire at him, in which he dodged and lead to the destruction of the second one. Sonic then destroyed the remaining hover unit with a dash spin uppercut. Because of the battle, Sonic lost the hovercraft, so he ran back to Sally.

"I'm sorry Sal, but those robots got in my way, and I lost them." Said Sonic in a disappointed tone.

"We have to go back and tell my father about this!" Said Sally.

"Wait, there might be a way to find out where they went and go after them right now. When I first came to the city, I fought of a bunch of criminals, members of the Shadow Fang gang. One of them had a laser gun similar to the ones those robots had." Explained Sonic.

Sally gasped in realization of who is behind this from Sonic's explanation and said the name: "Robotnik."

"Wait you mean the techno master of crime?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes. He is known for creating advanced weaponry a sell them to criminals such as the Shadow Fangs." Said Sally.

"Then maybe they would know where to find him." Said Sonic.

Sonic was carrying Sally as he was running towards the part of the city that was best know for having the Shadow Fangs around, as described earlier by Sally. They stopped and saw a male badger who looked like he could be with the Shadow Fangs. Sonic left Sally at a distance, told her to wait there and went t see if he was with the gang.

"hey buddy, how would you feel if I said that everyone in the Shadow Fangs are nothing but losers?" Sonic asked the badger, hoping it will tick him off, proving he is one of them.

"I feel like you got a death wish pal, and I'd be happy to grant it." The badger said as he took out his laser and pointed at Sonic.

Sonic ran past the badger and got behind him. The badger looked confused and turned around to see Sonic with his own gun in his hand. Realizing who he is, the badger started to run. Sonic performed a spin dash under the badger's feet to make him trip, and then he put his left leg on his chest to interrogate him.

"Ok, you know who I am, and I know your gang gets these weapon from Robotnik, so tell me where he is!" Said Sonic.

"I don't know, we never even meet the guy. He always gets his robots to do the delivering." Said the badger.

"Sonic wait." Said Sally as she approached the scene. She took the badger's gun and found serial numbers on it. She then took out her portable computer. "Nicole, can you scan the numbers on the gun and find out where it was made?" Asked Sally.

"Scanning Sally." Said Nicole as she did that. "The numbers match and abandoned factory located deep within Mobotropolis Forest."

Sonic and Sally ran through the forest and found the factory with navigation from Nicole. Seeing 2 two swatbots guarding the front doors, they knew they were in the right place. Sonic snuck around then and ran on the wall to enter through a window. Upon entering, they walked on a high rail, and saw on the ground several swatbot, and a crowd of mobians who were also kidnapped and shackled. They were all facing a stage in front of them, where Robotnik was standing, along with Snively working on a device, and Miles and the others in shackles.

"The robotisizer will be operational in a few moments sir." Said Sinvely.

"Excellent Snively." Said Robotnik. He then turned towards the crowd and began a speech. "Citizen of Mobotropolis, you are all wondering, who am I and why are you here. Well first of, I am Ivo Robotnik." Everyone gasped. "Yes. Because of what I do, you see me as a criminal, but all my arms dealing is merely a distraction for the law enforcers, while I achieve my true goal of bringing perfect order to the world. You see, for many years our planet was ruled by one kingdom for the purpose of peace and order, but history has proven that the kingdom isn't strong enough. It needs a powerful ruler, one who would gain total obedience, and be able to make the world stronger, and this device will grant me both." Said Robotnik referring to the robotisizer. A swatbot took a royal guard and placed him in the robotisizer. Snively activated it and turned the guard into a robot. Everyone was afraid of what's going to happen to them. The swatbots continued with the prisoners on stage, saving the prince for last.

"Sonic we have to save everyone." Said Sally.

"Yeah but those swatbots will try to zap me and people might get hurt." Said Sonic.

Sally then thought of a plan. "Those instruments over there generate steam. You can create a fog and the swatbots wouldn't be able to see you." Explained Sally.

"Good thinking Sal." Said Sonic.

Sonic snucked to the other side of the factory to create that steam fog Sally mentioned earlier. After that, everyone was on alert because of the fog, including the swatbots. Sonic ran past the stage to grab Miles and Rosie and leave them with Sally. Sally hugged her brother, and then they ran to exit the factory. Sonic destroyed every swatbot inside, while Robotnik escaped through the back. Sonic performed a spin dash to knock open the front doors, crushing the two swatbots that were guarding it outside, so that everyone else that was captured could escape. Sally, Rosie and Miles were coming out through the back doors.

"Freeze." They heard from behind and saw that it was Snively, who saw Sally earlier in the factory when the fog started, pointing a laser rifle at them. "Did you really think you could escape that easily?"

From behind the three, Sonic ran past them and towards Sinvely to punch him with a great force.

"With me around, there's no doubt." Said Sonic.

Sonic held Sally in one arm, Rosie in the other, and Miles holding tight around Sonic's neck from the from the front, while running back to Castle Acorn. Snively got up and returned to Robotnik.

"Sir, I'm afraid the hero escaped with the prince and princess." Said Snively.

"Good. Now the king will know of what's coming." Said Robotnik sounding pleased.

Back at the castle, Sonic explained everything that happened to the king and queen.

Queen Alicia was holding Miles in her chest after hearing that he was in danger.

"Oh my baby boy, I glad your safe!" Said Alicia in a worried mother like manner.

"Sonic, I can't tell you how greatfull I am for rescuing my son. Though at the same time, I am shocked about everything else you mentioned. Robotnik is more dangerous than we've anticipated." Said king Max.

"Can't argue with that Sire. And if I knew better, I'd say he is the reason I was chosen." Said Sonic.


	5. The Voice at Night

Please review after reading. Character bios:

**Griff: **Those who have watched the episode Warp Sonic of the old satam series, you know who he is. Those who don't, he's a male goat who rivals Sonic in attracting Sally. He'll look the same, but with clothing, which consists of a dress shirt and pants. Also his last name will be Hornato (I'm not good with names)

**Geoffrey St. John: **He'll be the councilmen in charge of the task force. He'll wearing a blue robe as well as all councilmen, and when in action he'll wear his suit from the comics. 

**Sally:** In some occasions, she will wear casual clothing, which consists of her usual blue vest, a white tank top, and blue shorts.

**The Voice in the Night**

It is late night, while everyone is asleep. Sonic is sleeping in one of the guest rooms of Castle Acorn. When all of a sudden, a noise is heard in the hallway, sounding like clanking footsteps, loud enough to wake up Sonic. Then a hover unit flies inside the room through the window, while two swatbots bust through the door. Sonic gets out of bed and attacks one of the swatbots with a spin dash. He then avoids the shots from the remaining robots, runs and grabs the other swatbot, and spins around to throw the swatbot at the hover unit. The hover unit moved to dodge the swatbot, which was thrown out the window. The hover unit continued firing at Sonic, then Sonic jumped while doing a somersault to do a downward kick, strong enough to damage the hover unit's head. After landing on the ground with the destroyed hover unit, Sonic was shot from behind by surprise which has paralysed him. A swatbot grabbed Sonic, while Robotnik walked in the room, along with two more workerbots carrying the robotisizer.

"I will turn you into my greatest weapon hedgehog, and then no one in this world can stop me." Said Robotnik.

The swatbot placed Sonic in the roboticizer. Robotnik activated it, making Sonic feel the screaming pain of the energy that was changing him. He woke up in fear, realizing that it was all just a dream. His head crashed on his pillow and he thought to himself: _Man what a nightmare._ The next mourning, a meeting was held at the castle between the king and five councilmen, sitting around a large table. One of the councilmen was a female gopher. The rest were a male koala, bat, wild boar and skunk. The skunk was Geoffrey St. John, who was currently discussing a business matter.

"There's a mad man running loose in our city, threatening the kingdom. I suggest we create a task force, one that will find Robotnik and bring him to justice." Said Geoffrey.

"Councilman Geoffrey, I believe your idea is approvable, but who would be in charge of this task force?" Asked the female gopher councilmen.

"I would be honoured to have that responsibility. I am highly skilled in combat which also makes me qualified for the job." Said Geoffrey as he got up from his chair.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more control, isn't it?" Said the male boar member, accusing Geoffrey.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think about it. Robotnik wants the kingdom for himself. If he succeeds, what will happen to us? To the citizens? To the whole world? Vote for this task force and I will stop him before it's too late. All in favour?" Asked Geoffrey as he raised his hand. All the other council members raised their hands as well to vote for the task force. It was official.

Meanwhile in the city, Sally was walking down the street and at the same time reading a book that she's very interested in. She was wearing her casual clothing and was all alone with no guards. She tried to cross the street, still reading, while a male goat riding a motorcycle heads towards her. He tries intensely to stop before he hits her. When she notices him, she gasps and tries to cover herself with her hands in fear of being hit. Fortunately he she didn't get hurt. The rider got of his bike to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you at first." Said the rider.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I wasn't watching while I was walking." Replied Sally.

The rider takes of his helmet and Sally notices how attractive he was.

"Hey wait. You're Princess Sally." The rider said. He bows on one knee. "Your majesty, please forgive me." He said.

"It's all right. And please don't act like that. Sometimes I like to go out in public like everyone else, without being the center of attention." Said Sally while smiling.

"Yeah I know what you mean. My name is Griff. Anyway, I really wanna make this up to you. What do you say to dinner, tomorrow at eight, at Quack's?" Asked Griff.

"Uh sure. Sounds like an interesting way to know each other." Replied Sally.

"Great. See you then." Said Griff. He putts his helmet back on and rides of on his bike. Sally watched as he leaves, still smiling and thinking about him.

Later that day, at Castle Acorn the royal family was serving dinner. In the royal dinning room, King Max was sitting at one end of the table while Sally, Miles and Queen Alicia were sitting at the sides. Being a quest, Sonic was also sitting at that table, on the other end. Before they began eating, they all had their heads down, eyes closed and hands interlocked while the king was saying grace.

"We are grateful for all this food, for our happiness, for compassion, for… " The king was cut of by a guard at the door.

"Excuse me your highness, but councilman Geoffrey is here for a brief discussion concerning today's meeting." Said the guard.

"Let him in." Said the king.

"Good to see you your majesty. My deepest pardon for interrupting your meal, I will make this quick." Said Geoffrey when he entered. He walks over to Sonic.

"You must be Sonic hedgehog. It is truly an honour. I'm Councilmen Geoffrey St. John." Geoffrey said while putting out his hand to shake Sonic's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sonic after getting up to shake his hand.

"I heard all about how you rescued the young prince and several citizens from Robotnik. Very heroic of you, as expected." Said Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey, you wanted to discus something?" Asked the king.

"Right. As you may have heard, I'm forming a task force that will put an end to Robotnik's crimes and operation. I need someone who is strong, fearless, and able to face Robotnik head on. And you would be perfect." Geoffrey explained to Sonic.

"Join your task force? It would be a pleasure, but I can't." Said Sonic. Geoffrey had a surprised look on his face, and so did everyone else at the table.

"I'm a little surprised to hear that. I thought you were the kind of person who would jump at an opportunity such as this." Said Geoffrey.

"Oh no I am. It's just that I need to focus on my power ring training right now." Replied Sonic.

"Very well then. I should get going now. But I'll keep in touch, just in case you change your mind. It has been an honour. Enjoy your meal." Geoffrey said and then left.

The next night after that day, Sally went to a famous restaurant know as Quack's to meet Griff on that dinner they arranged yesterday. They were sitting at a table at a corner.

"So, being a future ruler of Mobius, it must be very interesting." Said Griff.

"It does have its perks. Of course, there is also a great deal of responsibility concerning the entire planet." Said Sally. A waiter comes to their table to bring them their food.

"Your highness and Mr. Hornato, dinner is served." The waiter said in a French accent, much similar to Antoine's.

"Hornato? Griff Hornato? Head of the greatest energy production plant in Mobotropolis?" Asked Sally with curiosity.

"You got me." Said Griff with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't realise this before." Said Sally with a bit of excitement.

"Well like you said, it's nice to avoid being the center of attention sometimes." Replied Griff.

The next day at the castle, Sonic was performing his power ring training. He was standing on top of a pole with one leg, helping him achieve the mental balance he would need in order to master power rings. King Max walked by to see how he was doing.

"Sonic." Said King Max. Sonic jumped in the air, performing a somersault and then landing on the ground.

"Yes sire?" Asked Sonic.

"I wanted to see if you're doing all right." Said King Max.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Sonic.

"Listen, I'm glad you're focused on your training, but I just want to make sure it's for the right reason. Not implying that you are, but it's perfectly all right to be afraid, it doesn't make you any less of what you are now. What's important is that we talk about our fears so that we can overcome them. Anyway, if you ever want to talk, I'm always here." Said King Max before he left. Sonic had an unpleasant look on his face with thoughts going through his head. Later on, Sonic was resting next to a tree with his hands behind his head and legs crossed. Then a male dog comes to talk to Sonic.

"Sonic Hedgehog, Councilmen Geoffrey St. John sends you and the royal family invitations." Said the dog, giving Sonic a card. Sonic got up and took it.

"To what?" Asked Sonic.

"A gala in your honour. All of Mobotropolis' most important will be there" Replied the dog. At night, Sonic, wearing a black tux, and the royal family, along with Antoine, went to that gala being held at Geoffrey's mansion. When they arrived, everyone applauded. Griff was there as well.

"Princess Sally." Said Griff as he walked up to her, but then Antoine got in his way with a displeased look. Sally placed her hand on Antoine's shoulder.

"Antoine it's okay. Griff it's good to see you. Sonic, this is Griff Hornato, I told you about him." Said Sally, introducing Sonic to Griff.

"Very exiting to meet you. I think you're great." Said Griff, putting out his hand to shake one of Sonic's.

"Yeah thanks." Said Sonic while shaking Griff's hand, not very interested in meeting a guy that went out with Sally, which was the same case with Antoine. Geoffrey then walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic, so glad you could make it. I see you've met Mr. Hornato." Said Geoffrey. He sees Knuckles walking by. "Chief Knuckles, I believe you've already meet Sonic." Geoffrey called Knuckles, while he walked towards them.

"Just because you rescued a group of people from a dangerous criminal, don't think your superior. Aside from your speed, you're just like everyone else." Explained Knuckles to Sonic and left. Sonic was upset to hear that but not surprised. He and Geoffrey walked around, until they were at the top of the stairs, facing a group of reporters.

"If you would be so kind. They just have a few questions." Said Geoffrey, pushing Sonic in front of him to talk to the reporters. They all asked questions that accused Sonic of refusing to fight Robotnik by not joining the task force. He was getting angry, and then he snapped after hearing: "Are you afraid of Robotnik?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone! If the city needs me, then I'll join Geoffrey's task force." Said Sonic. Everyone in the room heard. Geoffrey was pleased from this, while the king and Sonic were not.

The next day, Sonic was now in the task force. He was wearing the same uniform as everyone else. A meeting was being held, where Geoffrey was telling everyone about how they're going to raid a building that's secretly used to create swatbots. Later on, the task force snuck around that same building. Sonic peeped through the window, seeing workerbots constructing swatbots. The team placed explosives on the door. After it blew up, a group walked up in a horizontal line holding shields, while the rest took cover from behind the shields and shot at the robots. After taking out a few swatbots, Sonic destroyed the rest with a single spin dash from their left to their right. Everyone was happy for their success. The next day, Sonic and Geoffrey were on a stand, answering questions for the reporters, and being live on tv. One reporter asked why they haven't located Robotnik yet. Sonic responded.

"Why, because he's hiding like a coward." Sonic looks at the camera. "I hope your watching this Robotnik. If you think you're so tough, then how about you face me yourself, midnight at the center of Mobotropolis Park. No swatbots, no task force, just you and me." Said Sonic.

At midnight, Sonic was waiting at a small building in the park, hoping it will be a safe place and time to fight Robotnik without harming innocent people. One hour has passed, and Robotnik hasn't shown up. Sonic thought to himself: _So you're a no show butnik. Thought so. _Sonic was about to run off, but then he heard a noise which got him suspicious. With his back faced, a cable flies towards Sonic, which caught his left legand dragged him inside the building, to a group of swatbots. After that, Sonic was shot on the ground which has paralysed him. A swatbot picks him up and Sonic is faced with Robotnik, being terrified the whole time.

"I saw you on television hedgehog. How foolish of you to leave yourself out this easily. You're most likely guessing that I will robotsize you. Even though it will make everything easy for me, I won't. You will become a martyr, and all of Mobius will fight against me, but I do have big plans, and when the time comes, victory will be mine, and then…the world." Said Robotnik. He then knock out Sonic with a blow from his mechanical arm. Sonic woke up sometime later, seeing King Max and his guards running towards Sonic.

"Sonic, are you ok? What happened? Was Robotnik here?" Asked King Max when he bends down to help Sonic up.

"Yeah he ambushed me, but I'm ok now." Replied Sonic not being happy.

"Oh thank the Goddess." Said the king in relief.

"Oh man you were right. I was terrified, I felt so helpless. I've never been like this before and I don't know what to do." Said Sonic in complete sadness with his hand on his face.

The king placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"It's all right Sonic. You will overcome your fears." Said the king.

**I know that people have been reading my fanfic, but please review as well, thank you.**


	6. And the Winner Is

Sorry it's late but I've been really occupied recently and it was difficult to complete near the end. Character bios:

**Sonic: **Will wear a protective athletic suit while in the arena.

**Knuckles:** Will posses a standard laser hand gun, and for his gliding ability will posses gliders between his arms and sides.

**Snively: **Will posses a cable that electrocutes as a primary weapon, and a gun with rapid fire when facing Sonic.

**Babylon riders(Jet, Wave, and Storm): **Will look the same, only Jet will a leather jacket and Storm an undershirt. Will wear same suit as Sonic's in the arena.

**And the winner is…**

Princess Sally wanted to help in the fight against Robotnik, so she started a special event to raise some money for the cause. She decided to do something that almost everyone in Mobotropolis would want to see, Sonic Hedgehog, the chosen hero and fastest thing alive, versus the Babylon Riders, a team of athletes whose skills are legendary throughout many parts of the world. Sonic was more than happy to help out by participating in this event. Right now on the field of the castle, he was taking some time to train for it, with help from Antoine, not that he was being nice for Sonic, but because he wanted to prove that he can beat him. Antoine kept trying to hit Sonic with his sword, but Sonic just simply avoids every attack while laughing and teasing him.

"Haha, come on Ant, your suppose help practice and your making it easy." Said Sonic to taunt Antoine.

"Oh you've seen nothing yet hedgehog." Antoine replied in a tone. He dashed towards Sonic with a battle cry, and the second his sword was about to touch Sonic, Sonic got out of they way, making Antoine fall face front. Sally was there and giggled which caught the attention of the two.

"Ma princess, I was just extending ma skills as your royal guard." Said Antoine while getting up to try to not look like a fool in front of her.

"Hey Sal." Said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. I really wanna thank you for doing this. How would you like to go out at Uncle Chucks, my treat." Asked Sally.

"That sounds great." Sonic said eagerly. He then notices Bunnie walking towards the group, not looking very satisfied. "Hey Bunnie."

"Hey yall." Said bunnie. She then faces Sally. "Sally-girl, I couldn't help but overhear your father's meeting when I was walking down the hall, and they're going to shut down your event." Explained Bunnie.

"What? But why?" Sally was shocked to here the bad news. So was Sonic. His surprised look on his face changed to a frown.

"Come on. We have to go talk to them." Said Sonic. All four of them went to the meeting room, where the king and the councilmen were discussing a private matter.

"Daddy, why are you shutting down the fundraiser." Asked Sally the moment they walked in the room.

"Sally, you should not be here right now." Said the king as he got up from his chair.

"Excuse me sire, but Sally started the event, so I think it's fair that she has a say in this." Said Sonic.

"I'm sorry but it's for the good of the city." Said the king.

"We have reason to believe that Robotnik might strike at that event." Explained the bat councilmen.

"But this event will help us stop Robotnik." Said Sally.

"Besides, if he does show up, it'll give us a chance to capture him. Geoffrey, you of all people should know that." Sonic said.

"It is still my duty to bring that criminal to justice, but I will not risk the lives of innocent civilians just so that you can have fun." Explained Geoffrey.

"I know you only want to help, but our decision has been made." Said the king.

"Wait." A voice was heard. Everyone turned to the doors to see chief Knuckles "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the hedgehog."

"You do?" The king asked.

"Yeah you do?" Sonic asked in a surprised manner.

"It's understandable that the safety of the citizens is a major concern, but the entire city is already in danger because of this man. He needs to be stopped immediately and there won't be a greater opportunity. My elite force is most suitable for this task." Explained Knuckles.

"Are you saying that you're willing to take the responsibility of protecting the people the people of Mobotropolis while at the same time, try to capture Robotnik?" Asked Geoffrey.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Knuckles replied.

"It's difficult to argue with the chief's track record. In that case, I'm changing my vote. What do you think your majesty?" Geoffrey asked the king. Everyone was waiting for king Max to make up his mind.

"Very well. If it's best to stop Robotnik as possible, then the event will go on. Good luck Sonic. And good luck to you chief Knuckles." Said the king. Sonic and Sally were excited to hear that. Chief Knuckles ssaluted and then left. Sonic was following him down the hall.

"Chief Knuckles I just want to thank…you." Sonic tried to say, but Knuckles ignored him and kept walking.

"Man even that guy is on my side, he thinks I'm not worthy." Said Sonic out loud and agitated.

"It's not you, it's him." Said the king who was standing behind Sonic.

"I know it's not part of his job to smile once in a while, but can he at least pretend like he doesn't have a problem with me?"

"I grew up with Knuckles, we were the best of friends, but then he lost his mother. That's why he chose to become the chief of police, why he's the man you see him as."

"Whoa. Fermos told me about losing his wife, but I never knew it was that serious." Said Sonic.

"Anyway, Knuckles may seem challenging, but just give him a chance and maybe you two could get along." Said the king. Later on, Sonic and Sally went out to Uncle Chuck's, just as she promised earlier. When they left, they had to get past Antoine like before. Sonic was chowing down his favourite food snack, chilidogs, while Sally was speaking.

"I appreciate how you stood up for me in front of my father." Said Sally.

"Don't mention Sal. He's a good man, but sometimes he doesn't know which is the best choice." Replied Sonic.

"I know. Still, thank you for everything." Said Sally as she placed her hand on Sonic's. Sonic grabbed her hand, whipped his mouth his arm and then kissed her hand.

"My pleasure princess." Both of them smiled at each other, but then Sonic noticed that

Three birds from across the room were staring at him, each with a smirk.

"Hey who are those bird brains that are staring at me?" Asked Sonic. Sally turned her to see and she gasped when she realized who they were.

"Oh my gosh, Sonic that's them, the Babylon Riders." Said Sally. The three birds got up and walked towards them.

"So you're the great Sonic, humph, you don't look so tough." Said Jet, leader of the riders.

"Right back at you feather face." Sonic replied in an agitated manner. Jet then turned his attention to the princess.

"Princess Sally." He takes her hand and kisses it. "A pleasure to meet you. If you're ever looking for a "fun" time, all you have to do is come with me." Sonic wasn't pleased with the way Jet was flirting with Sally, so he got up and in front of him.

"You like fun, just wait till I'm through with in the arena." Said Sonic.

"What, to scared to go now cause you know you can't keep up?" Asked the cocky bird. The two were staring at each other in silence, then Sonic smiled when he grabbed Jet by his jacket, ran outside while pulling him along and ran back to the same spot he started, leaving Jet with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said about keeping up?" Sonic asked sarcastically. Jet changed his face to a smirk again.

"See you from the victory stand hedgehog." Jet said as he and the other birds left.

"You sure have a way with competition." Said Sally, who was amused on what just happened.

"It's a habit." Sonic replied.

The next night, many people were at Mobotropolis Arena, which had a grassy field and a glass dome roof. Every entrance was guarded by one of Knuckles' elite force, while the chief was on a catwalk way above the arena. The royal family were in their own private booth, along with the royal guards which included Antoine, and Miles' pet chao Pobdo.

On the field stood a male dog wearing a tuxedo in the center with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight you will witness a grand battle between one powerful opponent and three legendary champions. All proceeds go to our law enforcement for the safety of our city. Introducing our chosen hero, the fastest thing alive, Sonic Hedgehog!"

Sonic entered the field and ran around until he stopped and raised both his fists in the air. The crowd was cheering for Sonic and the royal family got up to applauded for him, while Antoine just stood there. Miles even shouted out: "Go Sonic!" "Versus our 3 times defending champions, masters of the hover boars, the Babylon Riders!" The Babylon Riders made their entrance similar Sonic's.

"If you're so fast hedgehog, then why don't we get to part where we win?" Jet said to get on his nerve

"Just wait till I knock of your board and then we'll see how tough you really are." Sonic replied.

And with that, the battle began. It was a fight of speed, with Sonic's natural super speed and the Riders' fast hover boards. The Riders were somewhat an equal match for Sonic. Often he would get ticked when he gets hit by one of them without warning, but he would always punch back. The crowd was going wild, even knuckles was a bit impressed. Sonic took one major hit in the back from Storm which knocked him on the ground. Then a few members of the crowd removed the fake skin on their hand, revealing that they're robotic. One of them points its robotic at Knuckles and stun him with a laser. After, every other officer was shoot with a stunning laser. Sonic got up, but then a cable hit his back and was electrocuted, making him unconscious. It was seen that it was Snively who electrocuted him and then got two swatbots to put shackles on his legs and his arms behind. The crowd was in panic, and the royal family felt the same while their guards stood ready to the defend them with Antoine keeping his hand on the sword. The Babylon Riders turned to see that Robotnik was walking towards them with a group of swatbots. Two of the swatbots were carrying the roboticizer.

"Oh so you want a piece of us, well then here it is." Said Jet seriously. He got on his board and went strait for Robotnik, but a swatbot shot him, making him fall in front of Robotnik. Wave and Storm were also shot, and then the swatbots took them and placed them in the roboticizer. The crowed watched in horror how the riders transformed into robots. Robotnik took out a microphone and began talking through it.

"I believe you already know who I am, citizens of Mobotropolis. You have marked me as your number one threat and would seek to put me to justice. You even provide entertainment just to support your local law enforcement in their task to stop me, how amusing. It's only fair that I show you exactly what you're dealing with. As you can see, I have a technological mastery far superior then anyone else. I can even turn life into machinery. All the more reason why it's fitting that the rule of Mobius should be mine, and make no mistake, the time will come and if anyone gets in my way, they will meet the fate as your champions." Explained Robotnik. During this time, Miles was thinking about the current stuation.

_I need to help Sonic, just like he helped me._ Miles thought to himself. He then came up with an idea. "Quick Pobdo, fly over to Sonic and try to wake him up." Miles said to his pet chao. Pobdo flew over to Sonic, while a hovercraft came above the arena and dropped some cables, two of them were attached to pads that Robotnik and Snively got on and the rest had handles for the swatbots to grab. Pobdo managed to wake up Sonic, only by biting his ear.

"Ah, what the…Robotnik!" Sonic says as he saw him and the swatbots being pulled up. He vibrates his arms and legs fast enough to remove the shackles. Then he runs to the side of the filed to get a flag, runs to the center and makes a miniature tornado. Meanwhile Knuckles also wakes up and after observing what's happening, he jumps of the catwalk and falls with his arms tight by his sides, until he opens them and pull out his gliders. Sonic takes out the flag he took and holds on tightly as the wind in his tornado pulls him up and throws him upwards. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for him to reach the swatbots, but just as he was about to fall he felt the bottom of his feet touching those of Knuckles' who pushed Sonic up more for him to grab on the legs of the lowest swatbot, while he went straight down and arced upwards. Sonic rapidly climbed up the cable and tried to grab on to the pad Robotnik was on, but Snivley's instead when he swung in his way. Sonic shook the pad, making Snivley fall and land on the glass, and then Sonic had to land on the glass when the swatbots tried to fire at him, with two swatbots following him. Knuckles then flew on the scene and fired at the hovercraft with his laser gun, but Snively hit him with his electric cable and pulled out his own gun towards him. Sonic ran around the swatbots and bumped into Snively to protect Knuckles. Before the swatbot could shot Sonic, Knuckles shot them. He then decided to jump of the roof and glide towards the hovercraft. Snively sets his gun to rapid fire and keeps trying blast Sonic, who constantly dodges them until runs towards him to give him a power hit with both his legs. However, the glass Sonic was standing on shattered, causing him to fall. Knuckles then changed his direction to rescue Sonic. He fell until he grabbed Sonic's hand and started gliding, eventually landing on one of the rows of seats.

"You Ok?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"I am, thanks to you." Replied Sonic.

"Don't mention it kid." Said Knuckles. Sally ran towards Sonic and hugged him, while the rest of the royal family followed.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Sally said in relief.

"I can't believe he got away. I played right in his hand." Said a displeased Knuckles.

"He played us all. This is no longer a matter of crime. Mobotropolis is at war." Explained king max.

**Well here it is. I don't know why people don't review, but please do so.**


	7. The aftermath

**Ari: **He will be Griff's evil uncle. His attire will be a brown suit with a long jacket.

**Tele-crafts: **Hovercrafts that can fire hoops of energy that are used to move any object.

**The aftermath**

The next mourning after the attack on the arena last night, Sonic made a quick run to Uncle Chuck's for a quick munching of the snack chilidogs. He runs back to the castle with one in his hand and when he stopped at his destination he ate the whole thing in a sec.

"What a way to start the day." He said to himself in a joyful mood. He walks inside and hears laughter . Curious, he follows the sound and finds Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Miles all sitting in one room with Griff as a quest. Sally the notices Sonic walking in.

"Oh Sonic you're back. You remember Griff." Sally said reintroducing Griff to Sonic. Griff got up and to say hi to him.

"Sonic, good to see you." Said Griff in a friendly manner.

"Yeah good to see you to." Sonic replied, trying to act like he's satisfied to meet him again.

"Sorry about what happened last night, but I bet you did great trying to capture Robotnik." Said Griff.

"He vould have if he succeeded." Said Antoine out loud. Bunnie then hit him in his side with her elbow while frowning.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I came because I wanted to invite everyone at my place, you know to have fun and get along nicely." Said Griff.

"Thanks, I would but I got chosen hero stuff to do." Sonic tried to make up an excuse to decline.

"Oh come on Sonic it will be fun. Besides, you could use a break after last night." Said Miles.

"Ok little bro, I'll be there." Sonic said while smiling, trying not to upset Miles. Both him and Griff were glad to here it. Meanwhile in another part of the city, a large ramming police vehicle busted through the door of a warehouse while police officers got in by busting through the windows. A police officer opened a crate with a crowbar and found that inside were components the swatbots use to store the energy for their lasers. Chief Knuckles was also at the scene.

"Looks like that Intel we received was good, there's enough evidence here to put Carrot Corp down for good." Knuckles said out loud. Later on, at a fancy hotel a crowd of reporters gathered at the front entrance while a male rabbit in a fancy suit was being arrested and taken to a police vehicle.

"This is an outrage, I'm innocent!" The rabbit tried to explain. Chief Knuckles was also there.

"Is it true that Carrot Corp is working with the criminal Ivo Robotnik?" A reporter asked.

"All evidence suggests so, but the investigation is still in progress. For the time being we are freezing Mr. Longear's assets and are closing Carrot Corp." Knuckles replied.

"No, not my Carrot Corp!" Mr. Longear cried as he was being dragged. Meanwhile Sonic and the others arrived at the Hornato Mansion.

"Well here we are, home sweet home." Griff said as everyone walked in through the front door.

"Wow, looks good." Said Rotor. A male ram walks down the stairs.

"Ah Griff, I see you've arrived with the guests." The ram said.

"Hello uncle Ari. Everyone, this is Ari Hornato, current head of Hornato Energy Production." Griff said introducing everyone to his uncle.

"Wait, ah thought you were in charge of the whole thing." Said a confused Bunnie.

"Well the title is a bit exaggerated. I still have to wait until I'm old enough." Replied Griff.

"Princess Sally, it's an honour to have you in my estate." Said Ari as he bowed before Sally.

"The honour is mine Mr. Hornato." Said Sally while smiling.

"And you must be Sonic Hedgehog, big fan of your reputation." Ari said turning his attention to Sonic and putting out his left hand to shake his.

"Good to know. Like uncle like nephew. " Sonic while shaking Ari's hand. Ari chuckled a bit at Sonic's joke.

"Well enjoy your time here. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Ari said before leaving. Griff then showed everyone around the house.

"So what do you guys think of the place?" Asked Griff.

"I think it's cool Griff." Said Miles joyfully.

"It's just like the castle, but with no guards…uh no offense." Said Sonic.

"Non taken, in fact that's what I had in mind. Here's something you don't see at the castle." Griff replied. Everyone went outside in the back and saw a field of targets where two male figures held the same kind of weapon to fire at the targets.

"Whoa, that's interesting." Said Rotor, referring to the shooting.

"Yeah, what is this?" Asked Sonic as he was also interested.

"Testing field. You see, we don't just produce energy we also try to create new kinds with special attributes. This is our fun way of testing how powerful they are." Griff explained.

"Looks pretty cool." Said Sonic in an intrigued attitude.

"Wanna give it a try?" Griff asked Sonic.

"Lets do it to it." Sonic instantly replied. Later one of the testers gave Sonic his gun and safety goggles. Griff then switched the testing into game mode. Sonic hit every target and with no surprise in the quickest time. He was really enjoying himself and everyone were cheering for him with the exception of Antoine of course. Afterwards Sonic felt his stomach rumbling. _Oh man, the chilli dogs are kicking in. _He thought to himself. "Hey man, where's the bathroom." Sonic asked Griff.

"Upstairs, third door on the right. Can't miss it." Griff replied.

"Thanks, gotta juice." Sonic said before running to the bathroom. After his 'buisness' Sonic was washing his hands while thinking to himself. _You know, he's actually a pretty cool guy. Don't know why I didn't like him in the first place. _He then heard a feminine giggle from out. Curious, he looked outside and saw Sally with Griff, who picked up a flower from the ground to give to her and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. Sonic's curious face turned to a frown. _Oh yeah._ He walked out of the bathroom where he heard Ari's voice from his office that was down the hall.

"No, no I assure you everything is going exactly as planned." Ari said out loud. Sonic then snuck to the double doors of the office, peeped through one of the key holes and saw him sitting in his desk while talking on the phone.

"Yes. Fortunately the Carrot Corp investigation bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week we'll be ready to strike." Ari said on the phone before hanging up. Sonic got up from peeping and was shocked to learn the truth. Griff and Sally were at the entrance hall when Sonic ran to the door.

"I got to go." Sonic said.

"Now? But I thought…" Griff was cut off.

"Sorry I just remembered I'm suppose to meet Chief Knuckles about the attack on the arena last night. Thanks again for the invite man, see ya around." Sonic said trying to make up an excuse for leaving earlier then everyone else. He left the mansion and returned to Castle Acorn to speak with the king. King Max was sitting on his throne while Knuckles was also there for an earlier discussion concerning Robotnik.

"So you believe that Ari Hornato provides for Robotnik's swatbots the means to fire lasers and framed Carrot Corp to avoid suspicion." King Max stated.

"Bold accusation kid, but what proof do you have?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I don't have one, but I know what I heard." Sonic replied.

"It does make total sense." Knuckles stated.

"Agreed. But even so, we cannot act without the proper evidence to implement his involvement." King Max stated.

"Which is why we must search for them ourselves." Said Knuckles. Back at the Hornato Mansion a male duck butler opened the front doors as Chief Knuckles and Sonic walked inside and went upstairs. Griff was there to see him, as was everyone else.

"Whoa, Sonic what's going on?" Asked a confused Griff.

"Griff, I don't know how else to tell you this man, but I think you're uncle is involved with Robotnik." Sonic tried to explain.

"What? No, I don't believe this!" Griff said in a furious tone and then followed Knuckles.

"Sonic, how could you say such a thing?" Sally asked also in a displeased manner and then followed Griff. Knuckles was talking with Ari who was sitting in his desk.

"Mr. Hornato, I just have a few questions." Knuckles said before Griff busted through the doors of the office.

"My uncle is innocent. Just because we make energy, doesn't mean that Robotnik gets his from us!" Griff explained while walking to his uncle's side.

"Robotnik? That's what this is about? I can assure you, I have nothing to do with that mad man." Ari explained.

"Oh yeah? I overheard you on the phone earlier. You said that the Carrot Corp investigation bought you enough time, and that you're ready to strike. Explain that!" Said Sonic when he walked in. Ari laughed a little before talking.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding. Carrot Corp was my biggest competitor. When I said strike, I meant strike the market, economically speaking." Ari explained.

"Just to put out all suspicion, may we take a look inside your plant?" Asked Knuckles.

"If you really believe it's necessary then you're welcome to do so." Ari replied.

Later on, Knuckle's police officers searched the entire complex of the Hornato Energy Production Plant, but found no evidence to link him to Robotnik. Sonic and Knuckles were standing outside.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything. What about his phone record?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Already checked. One number is completely untraceable. Not going to help us at all." Replied Knuckles. Griff walked towards them along with Sally.

"If you're done now, then you can leave." Griff said to Knuckles, still in a disappointed manner. Sally pulled Sonic away so they could talk privately. She looked up at him with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"Well?" Sally asked Sonic.

"This doesn't change a thing. I will get to the bottom of this, and I think you should stay away from the Hornatos." Sonic explained. Sally's expression changed a bit to a surprised one.

"Sonic, you're not…jealous of Griff, are you?" Sally asked. Sonic was surprised to hear that and was blushing.

"Wha…no! Sal I'm trying to stop dangerous men from taking over the city!" Sonic replied.

"If you don't put this to an end, I'll never forgive you." Sally said, again in an angry expression.

"I'm sorry but I can't, not when I know I'm right." Sonic said. Sally walked away and towards Griff where she wrapped her arms around his right one. Sonic saw them both leave to which he sighed with his eyes closed. A male horse worker at the plant looks at Sonic. He walks by him behind his back so that he can sneak a letter into his right hand. Sonic felt the letter, looked at it and then looks around to see who gave it to him but sees no one. He reads it and turns to Knuckles.

"I think you should read this. If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Mobo Bridge in one hour." Sonic said to Knuckles reading the letter. Sonic and Knuckles walked to that location at that time.

"Over here." A voice was heard. They then meet the same worker who gave Sonic the letter. "Listen, I also overheard Hornato and found out he was dirty. I was afraid that he would come after me if I ratted him out, but I kept track of him just in case." The worker explained.

"What do you have on Hornato?" Knuckles asked.

"He helps Robotnik build his swatbots by giving them their laser power." The worker explained.

"I knew it!" Sonic said outloud.

"I also heard that he's helping build a new kind of weapon." The worker explained.

"We searched his entire plant and found nothing." Knuckles replied.

"That's because you looked in the wrong place. Everything he makes for Robotnik, he does it in a secret lair under his mansion." The worker explained. Later that night, Sonic and Knuckles were riding in a large police vehicle along with a team of police officers, all on their way to the Hornato Mansion.

"Listen, I'm still up for this but it'll be a risky move for you. If by any chance we're wrong…"Sonic was cut off by Knuckles.

"I know, I can loss my job. But protecting the city is more important." Knuckles explained. Upon arriving, they all busted inside and confronted both Griff and Sally.

"What's going on here?" Griff demanded an explanation. Sonic was surprised to see Sally there.

"Sal, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked her.

"I'm here to help Griff on a business project. What are you doing here?" Sally asked Sonic.

"We have reason to believe that there's a secret lair below the mansion." Knuckles explained.

"For the love of…I can't believe the lies you people make up just to persecute my uncle." Griff said in an agitated tone.

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked.

"In his lab, behind the house." Griff replied. Everyone went in the small building in the backyard only to find that there's no one inside.

"Uncle Ari?" Griff called out trying to find his uncle. That's where Knuckles putted detective skills to work. He noticed that there were large square tials on the floor. He stomped on them to compare sounds until he noticed that one was different.

"This tial, it's hollow underneath." Knuckles explained.

"Everyone stand back." Sonic said. He ran in a small circle to build up some speed, then ran on a wall and on the ceiling so that he can jump to the hollow tial with a spin dash which dented it enough for the officers to remove it, revealing a rail cart that goes down through a tunnel.

"I-I don't understand." Griff said who clearly knew nothing about the tunnel.

"Officers into the tunnel, be cautious. You two stay here." Knuckles said. Everyone in the room, except for Griff and Sally, went on the cart and went down. They ended in a large room, where they discovered a new brand of hovercrafts.

"I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Sonic said. Then a large wall rose from the ground which blocked the way they came in. The hovercrafts were activated and surrounded everyone, each driven by a swatbot with one driven by Ari

"You are correct young hero. These are called Tele-crafts, and you're just in time for the demonstration." Ari said who was speaking through the speaker of his.

"That source, it was a trap to lure us here!" Knuckles said.

"Guilty as charged Chief." Ari said.

"Hornato I knew you were nothing but a no good liar. Come out here and…" Sonic was cut off.

"And what, surrender to you? No, I think I'll stay here in and make you surrender to me."

(I'm not that good with action scenes and this was difficult. Basically it's the police officers trying to shoot down the Tele-crafts but were defeated. Knuckles was hit bad and unconscious while Sonic was held captive by a Tele-craft.) After the battles, all the police officers were shackled and placed in hovercrafts so that they will be send to be roboticized. Griff and Sally snuck in the room through a small tunnel and were both shocked to learn that Sonic was right. Griff got up.

"Uncle Ari!" Griff said outloud. Ari turned around to see his nephew not happy to see what he was doing. "Why?"

"Griff I'm so sorry it came to this. But don't you see? By helping Robotnik we can bring a new world, one that we will become a part of. Join me Griff." Ari said. He took out a laser gun to give it Griff who with hesitation accepted it.

"I love you uncle." Griff said before putting the gun to stun and shoot his uncle. Griff then shoot at the Tele-craft that was holding Sonic which has freed him. Sonic then ran out of the room while grabbing Griff, Knuckles and Sally. All four were in the police vehicle that they came in. Griff was looking at his house in disappointment with sally by his side while Sonic was standing by Knuckles who lying down due to his injuries.

"My men are on their way to become Robotnik's robotic slaves, and it's all my fault. I failed as police chief. First thing in the mourning I'm handing in my resignation." Knuckles said.

"What? No you can't give up now!" Sonic in frustration.

"I'm not. I'm still going to go after Robotnik. But I'm going to do it my way, outside the law." Knuckles explained. Sally walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm really sorry I didn't believe. Even now, it's hard to believe that it was all true." Sally said.

"I know Sal. So what's going to happen to Griff?" Sonic asked.

"He has nowhere to stay. When we get back to the castle, I'll ask my father if he can live with us." Sally replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sonic said. Sally then walked back to Griff and they were hugging each other. Sonic was also disappointed from everything that has happen tonight.

**Well here it is. Only five more chapters and it's the end of book one. **

**By the way I made a few changes in from the beginning.**


	8. When Extremes Meet

Made more changes in chapter 1 concerning Bunnie.

**Mighty: **Will play as the new chief of police and will wear the same attire as Knuckles.

**Vanilla/Cream:** Will play as Bunnie's aunt and cousin. Vanilla will be Queen Alicia's childhood friend and Cream will be Mile's closest friend. They will look as their normal selves, only Vanilla will be pregnant.

**Ken (Monkey Khan): **The Chosen Hero before Sonic who had powers of lightning and defeated the Iron Domain to end the war in Eastern Mobius. Will look as his normal self but with pants on.

**Griff's vehicle: **The same one he used in the Satam series.

**When Extremes Meet **

After the night revealing Ari Hornato's involvement with Robotnik, Princess Sally asked her father if Griff could live with them at Castle Acorn, and he approved. Griff wouldn't be the only new guest however, for there are others who have already arrived, Vanilla Rabbot and her daughter Cream. Vanilla is Bunnie's aunt and Queen Alicia's childhood friend. She is also pregnant and expecting soon, which is why they're staying at the castle for a while. Cream, being the same age as Miles, is his closest friend. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Miles, The Queen and the quests were outside waiting for Griff to arrive from getting a few of his stuff. They then see a carriage entering the castle and once it stopped, Griff got out.

"Griff it's good to see that you've made." Sally said welcoming him.

"Thanks Sally. And thank you your majesty for letting me stay here." Griff said to the Queen while bowing down.

"You're quite welcome young man." Alicia happily replied.

"And you're just in time sugah to meet the other guests. This is my Aunt Vanilla." Said Bunnie introducing her aunt. Griff properly gave his proper greetings.

"And this is my little cousin Cream." Bunnie said referring to Cream.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Griff." Cream said trying properly greet herself.

"Nice to meet you to Cream." Griff replied after getting down on one knee infront of her.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd say it's time to settle in the guest rooms." Queen Alicia said.

"Miles and I will show you to your room." Sonic said to Griff.

"Momma, can I go with Miles?" Cream asked her mother.

"Ok dear, but come back soon to our room." Vanilla replied. The females went in one direction while the males went in the other, along with Cream. They were walking down the hall in the castle.

"Mr. Sonic, Mr. Griff are you two love rivals?" Cream asked the two. Sonic's eyes were wide open when he heard this, afraid that his secret attraction towards Sally will be revealed to Griff.

"Uh Cream, why would you ask that?" Sonic nervously asked.

"I heard Bunnie talking to the princess about you two being love rivals." Cream replied. Sonic made a fake chuckle.

"Kids, they don't know what their talking about." Sonic said trying to cover for himself. They've then reached the guest room.

"Miles why don't you bring Cream to her mother." Sonic to him to which he agreed and left with her. Sonic and Griff entered the room.

"Well here's your room. Probably not exactly what you're used to but…" Sonic was cut of.

"Don't worry its fine. Oh and Sonic, I'm…really sorry about my uncle." Griff said trying to apologize for what happened.

"It's cool man. I'm sorry that I was right." Sonic said. Both of them laughed at that remark. Then they heard a knock at the door revealing it to be the king.

"King Max, come right in." Sonic said.

"Good day boys. Griff welcome to the castle." The King said welcoming him.

"Thank you your majesty. I'm grateful and honoured to be here." Griff replied while bowing down.

"Anyway, Sonic I'm of to police headquarters for the announcement of the new chief of police. I think you should be there as well." The King explained. Later on, Sonic and the King were standing in front of the entrance at the police station, along with the councilmen and the new Chief Mighty, who was standing in front of some microphones to give his speech to the large crowd of people and reporters.

"It was an honour serving under Chief Knuckles for so many years and I wish him a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take his place as the new Chief of Police. Mobotropolis is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there's one man who has been affective against Robotnik, Councilman Geoffrey St. John. That is why for all matters concerning Robotnik's swatbots, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resource to the Councilman and his task force until Justice is brought to the mad scientist." Chief Mighty said. Sonic was surprised how he favoured Geoffrey and knew that he somehow bought the Chief for his desire, just as he did to Sonic. _What's that lousy skunk up to now? _He thought to himself. After the speech, Sonic confronted Geoffrey.

"The timeless art of manipulation. That, I'm guessing, is how you got to become a Councilman." Sonic said, not act pleased to see him.

"Ah Sonic, it has been some time. Speaking of which, I'd say you're ready to rejoin my task force." Geoffrey said.

"Rejoin the vanity project you played me to be a part of, I don't think so." Sonic replied.

"That is disappointing to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses, just like before." Geoffrey said.

"Don't bet on it. You can't play me for the second time, or as easily as Chief Mighty. And on top of that, you need me but I don't need you. I'm a Chosen Hero." Sonic said making his point.

"From what I understand, you're still in training. So technically, you're only a half-backed hero. Which reminds me, how many power rings have you used?" Geoffrey asked trying to break Sonic's spirit, who was feeling down from that.

"That would do Councilman." King Max said as he approached the two.

"Yes your majesty. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my work." Geoffrey said before leaving. Sonic and the King were riding on the royal carriage back to the castle. Sonic was still upset about his inability to use power rings.

"I don't get it. I practised everything but I still can't get a single power ring to work. I'm a failure." Sonic said.

"No your not, you just need some help. As you know, every Chosen Hero is able to communicate with the spirits of the past heroes to seek aid from their experience." The King explained.

"Yeah but didn't you get the memo, I'm a failure at that too." Sonic replied.

"It is possible that you have made contact without knowing it. Something you mistook as a dream perhaps." The King said. Sonic then thought back to one dream he had while staying in the city.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did have one dream with Ken in it. He was here in Mobotropolis fighting some creep. What do you think it means?" Sonic asked the King.

"I'm not sure, but I suggest that you meditate on it. Perhaps Ken's spirit is trying to tell you something." The King replied. It was sunset, and at the castle, Sonic was sitting down outside on the ground still upset. All of his friends were looking for him, calling out his name until they found him.

"There you are. Are you ok?" Sally asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sonic replied.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell us." Sally said.

"How am I suppose to protect the city if I can't use a power ring? I'm the worse hero ever. I just feel, alone." Sonic explained.

"No, that's nonsense. You're amazing." Griff said.

"Yeah and Sonic, Ken also had trouble in his time but he did ok." Rotor explained.

"And he wasn't alone sugah, he had his friends who fought by his side." Bunnie said.

"That's right. As the princess I was trained to lead, but I was also trained to do a lot more and I would happily fight by your side Sonic." Sally explained.

"And I vould fight by your side ma princess, for your safety as well as that of the kingdom's." Antoine said, trying to sound nobal.

"We're all with you Sonic." Griff said. Every placed their hands together, one on top of the other. Sonic got up and placed his hand on top.

"Yeah, let's do it to it." Sonic said.

"Ya know, if we're a team then we should come up with a name." Bunnie said.

"How about…The Freedom Fighters?" Sally thought off, referring to the concept of how they'll fighting against Robotnik's attempts to take over the city.

"Yeah I like it, it fits." Sonic said. Everyone gathered at the front of the castle. The girls came dressed in their casual wear. Bunnie had mechanical limbs on both of her arms and legs.

"Whoa Bunnie, what's with the iron limbs?" Sonic asked.

"Just something sugah-Rot built. Figure they'll come in handy for crushing old Buttnik's tin cans." Bunnie asked.

"All right, now that we're all set let's juice." Sonic said then ran off, leaving everyone behind. They were all confused until Sonic ran back. "Sorry guys, kinda forgot that no one can keep up with me." He explained.

"I think I can help with that." Griff said. He brought out his vehicle which had room for all six of them. "Hop in." He said and everyone did.

They were patrolling the streets while Sally was using her computer, Nicole, to listing in on police radio transmissions. ALL UNITS RESPOND. ARRESTED CONVICTS TAKEN BY SWATBOTS. LAST SEEEN HEADING EAST. ALL UNITS RESPOND. A transmission was heard. They saw a hover craft pass through an intersection, surrounded by four hover units, and they went after them. They were behind the two hover units guarding the back. Sonic ran out to the side, on a street light and jumped towards the two and hit them both with a spindash. Sonic was left behind but ran back to them. The other hover units in the front got back and were about to fire at the team, but Sonic pushed the vehicle to avoid the shots. Sonic stopped pushing got back a little. That's when Bunnie jumped on one of the hover units and crushed it thanks her robotic limbs. The other was about to fire at her, but was shot down by Griff with the gun he got from his uncle. Bunnie jumped of from the crushed hover unit and was caught in the arms of Sonic, to which she blushed a little. Griff then got the vehicle under the hover craft so that Rotor can open the bottom and mess up the wiring, causing it to fall. They kept convicts secure until the police have arrived at the scene, including Geoffrey.

"Sonic Hedgehog, what do you think you're doing?" Geoffrey demanded an explination.

"Oh hey Geoffrey, nice of you to show up finally. By the way, here are the convicts we rescued from being roboticized." Sonic said.

"What you did was beat the real authorities and caused some damage will you were at it." Geoffrey replied.

"Are you sure, because I didn't see any cops or your task force the whole time. If it wasn't for the freedom fighters, they would have gotten away." Sonic said.

"I'm only going to say this once, stay out of my way!" Geoffrey said while the police were taking the convicts, then left. The next night, they were on the streets but stopped for a snack break. They heard a police transmission from Nicole. ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, PLEASE RESPOND. ADDITIONAL AID REQUIRED AT OAKS BULLAVARD CONCERNING SWATBOTS. Everyone finished their snacks and got on.

"After you." Sonic said allowing Sally to get in the back first.

"Such a gentleman." Sally replied as she got on. Griff adjusted the rear view mirror and saw Sonic sitting next to Sally, making him a bit suspicious. They went to that location and noticed that the power was out in a large part of the city. They arrived and saw that the police were dealing with mob situation with the citizens who wanted the power back on. The team confronted Geoffrey at the scene.

"St John what are you doing now?" Sonic asked

"Hedgehog you have no business here!" Geoffrey said.

"Then you'll tell me the meaning of all this!" Sally said in a serious tone.

"This section of the city has the largest record of swatbot activity. We've shut down the power to our advantage."

"When my father finds out what you're doing to these people…" Sally was cut off.

"You're father placed me in charge of stopping the most dangerous criminal in the city princess, and that exactly what I'm trying to do!" Geoffrey explained.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic said. He ran to the power station to turn the power back on. He ran back in front of the crowd with a smile on his face, then playful snapped his fingers and all the lights were on. Everyone cheered for Sonic. Geoffrey was angry about this, but then saw Griff and got a idea.

"Arrest him!" Geoffrey said pointing to Griff. Two grabbed him.

"You can't do that!" Sally said.

"His uncle is an ally to Robotnik. And you princess, have no power to prevent police activities." Geoffrey explained.

"Yall let go of him!" Bunnie tried to help Griff. A cop shoot at her right mechanical arm which was hurting her, allowing the cop to grab her. Rotor saw what was happening, bumped the cop off of her to fix the arm, and then they were both captured.

"You two are under for aiding in a resistance against the authorities." Geoffrey said to Bunnie and Rotor. Sonic was angry enough to grab Geoffrey by his robe. "Unless you want to join them, you will let go of me this instant!" He said to Sonic.

"Sonic please don't!" Sally said.

"Let him go Sonic, we'll be fine!" Griff shouted as he, Bunnie and Rotor were taken to a police van. Sonic then let go of Geoffrey.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to the King." Sonic shouted to the three. "This isn't over St. John!" Geoffrey walked away with a smirk and the police van left. Sonic, Sally and Antoine returned to the castle and spoke with the King who was sitting on his throne with the Queen sitting next to him.

"But sire, we were trying to stop Geoffrey from what he was doing, they're innocent!" Sonic said.

"I understand Sonic. Councilman St. John will answer for what he did, but evidence at the scene supports him on the arrests he's made. Even I couldn't much for them." The King explained.

"But can't you help them like how you helped me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid not. This is an entirely different situation. The best thing we can do is wait. I'm sorry." The King said. Later, everyone was in bed, but Sonic couldn't sleep because he's still angry of what happened. He snuck out of the castle and ran to Geoffrey's mansion, where Geoffrey was sitting in his desk signing some papers with his assistant standing next to him. Both of them were surprised when Sonic spin dashed through the window.

"You and I need to talked." Sonic said, not looking happy.

"I think you should go home now." Geoffrey said to his assistant.

"Are you sure sir?" The assistant asked.

"Go." Geoffrey answered. The assistant hesitantly walked out of the room. "Well?" Geoffrey asked Sonic.

"I know you arrested them just to get back at me for stopping you from doing things your way. In case you haven't realized, your ways are not the right ones!" Sonic explained.

"And you're no different from me?" Geoffrey asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"You see Sonic, you and I have something in common, our wills to go to extremes just to accomplish what is best, like when you disobeyed the king and came to Mobotropolis. Goddess knows what the outcome would have been if you hadn't." Geoffrey said.

"There's a difference. I'm not some power hungry skunk who punishes everyone just to get one guy!" Sonic said.

"If you really want me to release your friends then I'll do so, if you do whatever I say in return." Geoffrey said.

"Now you're blackmailing me?" Sonic asked.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Geoffrey asked.

"Not. And I still don't know how you became a councilman, you're just as bad as Robotnik." Sonic said. Geoffrey wasn't pleased to hear that last sentence. He got up from his chair and faced the wall behind him.

"I tried to reason with you Sonic, I tried to make us allies. Now you've left me no choice." Geoffrey said. He took out his gun from the sleeve of his right arm, turned and fired at Sonic, who was fast enough to dodge the shoot. Geoffrey took out another gun in his other hand started rapid fire towards Sonic, who was using his speed to move around and avoid each shoot, until he grabbed a book from the side and threw it towards Geoffrey, who dodged the book and turned his attention back to Sonic, only to see that Sonic ran towards him and pushed him hard enough to hit the wall behind him. Geoffrey was on the ground and Sonic grabbed him by his robe and lifted him up.

"Still think I'm just a half-backed hero?" Sonic asked. He then spun around holding Geoffrey and threw him through the door sending him to the other side of the entrance hall. "You're finished St. John!" Sonic shouted. He ran towards him, but Geoffrey did something very strange. He somehow shoot a projectile of air from his hand which hit Sonic's legs, causing to fly over Geoffrey and hit the wall. Geoffrey got up and shot water to the ground which caught Sonic and raised him high.

"You have interfered for the last time hedgehog." Geoffrey said.

"How-what are you doing?" Sonic asked, completely confused as to what's happening

"Lets just say you're not the only one in the world that is special. I hope you've enjoyed your stay in the city, because you'll never see it again!" Geoffrey said. He then raised Sonic to hit the ceiling, and then used some air to make Sonic hit the floor, rendering him unconscious. Geoffrey tide Sonic up, placed him in his vehicle and drove off in the night.

**Please review.**


	9. Out of the Past

By the way, the assistant is the same one in chapter five, I forgot to mention that in the last one.

**Naugus: **Will look and be the same as his normal self, only he will also be Mobotropolis' crime boss in the past.

**Out of the Past**

After their battle, Geoffrey took Sonic, who was unconscious the whole time, during the night to an isolated house in the snowy mountains, far away from Mobotropolis. Upon entering, Geoffrey dragged Sonic to the basement where there was a large metal box with bars for the top. Just as he placed him inside, Sonic woke up, seeing where he was and what was happening.

"Geoffrey!" Sonic said trying to get out when Geoffrey closed the box. "Let me out. I'll have your tail for this!" He shouted, banging on the door of the box while Geoffrey was leaving to return to Mobotropolis. The king was sleeping until a guard woke him to tell him that Sonic was abducted last night from Geoffrey's mansion. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the mansion, which was now a crime scene. The king approached Geoffrey, who was talking to Chief Mighty.

"What happened? What was Sonic doing here last night?" The king asked Geoffrey.

"As I explained to Chief Mighty Sire, Sonic came into my office late last night. He was upset that I arrested his friends and argued for me to release them. That's when the swatbots attacked us. They broke through the door of my office and fired at us. I tried to help, but I was knocked out after taking a shot. When I awoke, Sonic was gone." Geoffrey explained. A flashback reveals that he made the door of his office look like it broke inward and that he shot himself on his right arm to make his story convincing.

"Chief Mighty, mobilize the entire police force, we have to find the Chosen Hero!" The king ordered. Meanwhile, Knuckles was resting in his bed still recovering from his injuries. He left his TV on so that he can listen to the news. He rises up in complete surprise and quickly grabs the remote to turn up the volume when he hears about Sonic's abduction. He then turns it of, got out of his bed while dealing with some pain so that he can get his police armour from his closet and change into it. At police headquarters, Bunnie was being held in a prison cell with her robotic limbs confiscated. She was lying in bed with her head resting on her hands when she sees Knuckles opening her cell door.

"Hope you got your beauty sleep. Come on, I'm busting you out." Knuckles said.

"Thanks, a owe you one sugah." Bunnie happily said as she got up and walked out. Griff and Rotor were sharing a cell. Rotor was doing his private business by the toilet while Griff was facing his back to him with his arm crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"You done yet?" Griff asked.

"Quiet please. It's hard enough with you standing here." Rotor replied. Then their cell door opened reaviling it to be Knuckles and Bunnie. Rotor's face was red in shyness. "A little privacy please!" He asked.

"Sorry but there's no time. Sonic's in trouble. Robotnik has him. Come on." Knuckles explained. Everyone was shocked to hear about it and they quickly followed Knuckles out of the building. Meanwhile back at Sonic, he was trying to escape from the box he was locked. He tried to vibrate the door open but the metal was to strong and he is still weak from his battle with Geoffrey.

"Somebody, please help!" He shouted out, desperately hoping that someone will hear him. He sat down and remembered something king Max said a couple of days ago. _ I suggest that you meditate on it. Perhaps Ken's spirit is trying to tell you something. _"Better than nothing." He said to himself. He had his legs crossed, his fists together and his eyes closed, while he was trying to concentrate. Then a vision appeared, of Ken when he visited Mobobtropolis 70 years ago. He was standing out on the street where he was approached by a male pig with an eye patch who was the chief of police at the time along with several officers.

"What are you doing here Ken? I told you, I don't need your help." The chief said.

"Well the King believes you do, otherwise I wouldn't have come to the city. Besides, if what those victims said were true then you're not dealing with a normal criminal. " Ken explained.

"All right, you can come along, but do not interfere with my work!" The chief replied while pointing a finger to him. Ken and the police officers entered in a restaurant so that they would confront a man that was eating at a table. This man was Naugus, Mobotropolis' biggest crime boss.

"It's over, you're under arrest Naugus." The chief said.

"What kind of city has Mobotropolis become when a man cannot enjoy his meal in peace?" Naugus said with a smirk. The chief snapped his fingers and pointed to Naugus. Two policemen came to him from both sides, grabbed his arms to bring him up and put them behind his back. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded an explanation.

"We have dozens of witnesses Naugus, we know what you are." Ken replied.

"Take him away." The chief ordered. The two policemen were taking Naugus.

""Your so-called justice system couldn't defeat me before, and it won't this time." Naugus said while taken. Sonic opened his eyes in amazement after what he saw.

"Whoa. I finally connected with you Ken, but what are you trying to tell me? A way out of here would be nice." He said while looking up. Meanwhile at Castle Acorn, Sally was sitting down in the living room, her eyes closed, arms crossed, head down and a tear rolling down her face, because she was both worried and sad about Sonic. Antoine was sitting next to her with his hands on her shoulders hoping to comfort her. He was thinking to himself: _Ma poor princess, it pains me to see her like zis. But at least I'm finally rid of zat fuel hedgehog and zat… _

"Griff!" Sally said when she saw him, Knuckles and her friends entering the room. She got up and ran towards Griff to hug him. "But how… " She tried to ask but was cut off.

"I figured you could use some help finding Sonic." Said Knuckles.

"Are there any leads?" Rotor asked.

"My father has been looking into the investigation all mourning, but there's nothing yet." Sally replied.

"So where do we start?" Bunnie asked.

"My best guest is that he has an underground lair in the city." Knuckles said.

"What about Oaks Boulevard, Geoffrey said that that section has the largest swatbot activity." Griff said.

"Vait your not suggesting we break into Robotnik's lair just to save ze hedgehog, it is suicide. And for what, a so called hero that can't stop him…" Antoine said in complete disapproval of the idea but was then Bunnie hit him with her elbow.

"Zip it Ant!" She said to him an angry tone.

"Let's go." Sally said. Later on Griff drove everyone to that street with his vehicle. Everyone got out.

"Any ideas as to where to look first?" Bunnie asked. Sally, changed in her casual, took out Nicole.

"Nicole, look into the city schematics and search for nearby underground entrances." Sally said.

"Searching Sally…The closest entry is 20 metres east of your current position." Nicole replied. Everyone followed Nicole's directions and found the entrance of a tunnel. Knuckles looked down and saw that there was a puddle along with water marks on the ground in the form of footprints.

"These footprints, only a swatbot is big enough to make them." Knuckles said.

"Sonic has to be in there." Sally said. Everyone was moving down the tunnel with Knuckles using a flashlight. They stop at an intersection of tunnels. "Let's try this way." Sally said picking a tunnel.

"And what if Sonic's not down there?" Griff asked.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find him!" Sally replied in a serious tone. Griff was a bit suspicious of the way she just talked. He was walking behind the group along side with Bunnie.

"Hey is Sally all right? She seems really worried about Sonic." Griff asked Bunnie.

"Yeah, we all are." Bunnie replied.

"Yeah I know. You're her closest friend, you think she likes Sonic as more than a friend?" Griff asked. Bunnie had her eyes wide opened at first and made a small chuckle for the awkward situation she was in.

"Oh, well honey I'm not to sure. Ah mean, there was that one time when we first met the sugah-hog as younglings, she gave him a kiss for a flower that she still keeps, but we were all five, it don't think it meant anything." Bunnie explained.

"Right." Griff replied but with doubt. Everyone herd a noise of something approaching, so they remained hidden. They saw two hover units flying through when a secret door on the wall opened and closed as they went through it. Everyone went to that door and Bunnie, who got her robotic limbs after being freed, forced it open. Everyone went in and hide as they saw a swatbot looking at a tunnel when another swatbot came from it on a cart that was attached to the rail on the ceiling of the tunnel. TRANSFER TO PRISON SECTION COMPLETE. The other swatbot said.

"That must be where they're keeping Sonic." Rotor whispered to everyone. They waited until the two swatbots left the area. They all got on that cart and went down that tunnel. On their way, Knuckles thought it would be a good idea to be prepared if anything goes wrong so he threw a bomb on the ceiling. Before they reached the end, there were two swatbots guarding the entrance of the prison section. The swatbots saw the cart stopping, only to find it empty. Then they saw a small round metallic object thrown from the tunnel when they approached it, it let out a powerful blast of electricity causing the two to shut down. The gang entered and Rotor picked up the object which he just tested on the swatbots. Sally turned her attention to a computer on the wall of the room.

"This computer shows all the prison entries. It should tell us which cell Sonic's in." Sally explained. She looked through it, but wasn't happy with the results. "I can't find his name in here!" Sally said with a shocked expression.

"I'll go searching around. You two, come with me." Knuckles said pointing out to Antoine and Griff. As the three left, Sally was thinking about what to do next when looked at one of the swatbots that were shut down earlier. Knuckles, Griff and Antoine, who wasn't comfortable with his current position as he whimpers in fear, walk pass many cell doors until they hear metallic footsteps and hide. They saw the robot passing by, revealing it to be a victim of robotization, a male lizard in a police uniform. "That robot, it's officer Scales. He already roboticized them. I'm too late." Knuckles said feeling guilty for what happened to his officers that were captured during the Hornato incident. They got back to the others to find that Sally had Nicole connected with one of the swatbots while she was in a crouched position next to it. "We searched the cells, they're all empty." Knuckles explained.

"Guys something's not right. I looked through Robotnik's past activities from this swatbot, and there's nothing about capturing Sonic, or even attacking the Councilman's mansion." Sally said when she got up.

"So St. John lied, but why?" Bunnie asked.

"Because he has Sonic. He fooled us all!" Knuckles realized. That's when the sound of the alarm going of. Everyone quickly got on the cart they came in and tried to escape. They were being followed by two hover units that were firing at them while they took cover. Griff took out his gun and shoot one of the hover units at its power source, causing it to blow up and destroy the other one as well. Knuckles looked up head at the end of the tunnel and saw a large group of swatbots waiting for them. "We got more trouble. He said. He took out a small detonator and used it to make the bomb he planted earlier blow up, causing a piece of the roof of the tunnel to fall in the form of a ramp. Hang on!" As they approached it they flew into another area one level above, giving them the perfect opportunity escape. Meanwhile, Sonic continued to meditate and see more visions of Ken's past. The latest one is when Naugus was on trial. He was sitting in court with his hands cuffed, while Ken was sitting behind him. There was a female goose who acted as the prosecutor.

"Naugus has ruled Mobotropolis' criminal empire for years, yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. You will hear testimonies from dozens of his victims and they will tell you that Naugus has maintained his griped on the underworld with a mystical ability that has only been used for evil, Ixis Wizardry, mastery of the elements." The prosecutor explained. Sonic had another vision, one where the judge, a male lion, gave out the verdict

"History is a reliable source of evidence, and it proves that all the Ixis Wizards in the past have used their powers for evil and control. The overwhelming amount of evidence and testimonies has convinced this court that Naugus is one such mystic, and that he's no different from the previous ones. Naugus is found guilty of all charges and sentenced to life in prison." The judge said then hit the gavel. Naugus stood up from his seat while smiling, when a fiery burst from both his hands broke his cuffs off. Ken quickly got up to stop him, but most of his body was encased in crystal when Naugus pointed his right hands to him. The police at the scene took out their guns and fired at him but he shielded himself with a crystal wall growing from the grown, then returned fire with a blast of wind which made them hit the wall behind. Naugus laughed sinisterly as he look to Ken. Sonic was feeling uncomfortable from his current vision. King Max was still at the crime scene in Geoffrey's mansion and was surprised to see Sally and the others walking in.

"Sally, Knuckles, what are you doing here?" The king asked.

"Daddy, there's something we have to tell you. Where's the Councilman?" Sally asked.

"I'm here. Any news on Sonic?" Geoffrey asked revealing himself.

"Yes. You kidnapped him!" Sally said seriously while pointing a finger at him.

"What? I'm shocked that you would believe that. I already explained, swatbots broke in and attacked us!" Geoffrey replied.

"We infiltrated their base and found out otherwise. You planted the evidence." Knuckles explained.

"That is nothing but a ridiculous accusation!"

"It's true, he took him!" Geoffrey's assistant said outloud, revealing himself by the top of the stairs facing the entrance of the house. "I was here when Sonic arrived last night, but Geoffrey ordered me to leave. I was about to when I heard some noises so I stayed hidden and saw them fighting each other. Then Sonic was knocked out and Geoffrey drove of with him." He explained.

"That is nonsense. Everybody knows you're nothing but a squeaky voice liar!" Geoffrey stated angerly.

"Why are you telling us now?" Knuckles asked.

"I was terrified to tell because…because Geoffrey is an Ixis Wizard. He used his powers to attack Sonic!" The assistant replied. Everyone was shocked to learn that.

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you're keeping Sonic!" King Max said. Everyone got ready to attack if need be. Geoffrey was in a desperate situation, enough for him to use his power. From his hands, he creates smoke that filled up most of the room. Everyone was coughing and then passed out because of the smoke. Geoffrey ran out of the building. After some time, everyone woke up. Griff was helping Sally up.

"Sacra bleu, I had zis horrible dream that we vere attacked by a magical Councilman." Antoine said as he rose his upper body from the ground

"It wasn't a dream Antoine that really happened." Rotor explained.

"Vhat, vhere is he now?" Antoine asked as he quickly got on his feet and took out his sword.

"Geoffrey's long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Mighty said then left.

"We've only been out for a little while, we might still be able to pick up his trail." Knuckles explain.

"It could led us to Sonic, come on." Sally said and everyone followed. Sonic continued having these visions. Back at the court, the crowd ran outside in fear of Naugus' actions while he was facing Ken who was struggling to break through his encasement.

"Naugus, you won't get away with this!" Ken said. Naugus laughed at that statement.

"Mobotropolis is mine hero, I'll return one day to claim it." Naugus explain. He created a tornado around his body which allowed him to semi levitate. He flew away from court and was moving on the street. Ken used his lightning power to break his casing. He picked up his staff from the ground and then used an ability he was given to create a cloud and fly on it so that he can pursue Naugus. After catching up, he channelled lightning through his staff and shot at Naugus, causing to fall to the ground on all four. Ken landed and cautiously approached Naugus, who quickly got up and shot a stream of fire from his arms towards Ken. Ken projected lightning to the fire, creating a clashing battle between the two elements. "This will be the last time you'll try to stop me." Naugus said. The fire got closer to Ken as he struggled to fight back. With no other option, he reached for his side and took out a power ring, raised it up where it was glowing, its energy channelled through out his body with his eyes glowing. His lightning became stronger as it pushed back the fire and hit Naugus, who was now in great pain as he couldn't stand up. Ken approached him and pointed his staff towards him.

"My fate doesn't allow me to take even your life, but your still to dangerous to live in this world, so there's only one place that can hold you." Ken explained. Later, he was flying on a cloud and took Naugus with him to an isolated part of the world, where there exists an ancient portal that to an alternate dimension known as the zone of silence. Ken kept a safe distance from it as he threw Naugus to that portal.

"No, this isn't over, I will have my revenge!" Naugus shouted while being sucked in the portal. Sonic opened his eyes after seeing all of this.

"Ken, this whole time you were trying to warn me about Geoffrey." Sonic realised. He heard the door open and someone walking down the stairs.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you!" Geoffrey said in complete anger.

"So your magic tricks are no longer a secret?" Sonic said to tease Geoffrey who growled at that. "And I figured out how you learned them, you know Naugus." Sonic said.

"I knew Naugus. He tried to rule the city from its underbelly, but I was going win Mobotropolis by becoming it's saviour. I would have succeeded where my master failed, but you ruined everything!" Geoffrey explained.

"Geoffrey the jig is up and you have nowhere to run!" Sonic said.

"Oh no, I'll escape and start a new life, and you're coming as my hostage." Geoffrey said, then started to go up the stairs.

"You'll never get away with this!" Sonic shouted while banging on the box. When Geoffrey reached the top floor, he was completely surprised to see Robotnik along with Snively and three swatbots.

"Robotnik!" Geoffrey said loud enough for Sonic to hear who was now worried.

"Don't mind me, I'm only here to eliminate the competition." Robotnik said. Geoffrey smirked and then made balls of fire in both hands.

"You fool. You never faced power like mine." Geoffrey said. He threw the fire balls at them, causing an explosion upon impact. The smoke from the explosion blocked Geoffrey's view. A laser beam was fired through the smoke and shot Geoffrey, stunning him. The smoke disappeared, revealing that Robotnik used a force field to protect himself.

"No form of power is greater than that of intellect, especially my own." Robotnik said. He walked towards Geoffrey and picked him up. "I'll take care of him, the rest of you get the hedgehog but don't underestimate him. Electrocute his cage before opening it." He explained to the others.

"Yes sir." Snively said. Sonic heard everything. He looks at his belt and thought of an idea. Snively and the swatbots walked down to the basement. "I'm going to enjoy this hedgehog." Snively said. He shot his cable to the box to electrocute it to get to Sonic, who was only pretending to scream in pain as he got out his belt and put it around one of the bars above so that he can hang without touching the box. After all the electricity, there was the sound of Sonic falling to the ground. "Open it." Snively ordered a swatbot to do and it did. They saw him lying on the ground. "Tie him up." Snively ordered. Sonic quickly performed a spin dash, causing the swatbot to trip and as he got up from the spin dash, he grabbed the swatbots legs from the air at the same time so that he can rapidly spin around to hit the others with that swatbot. Outside, Robotnik placed Geoffrey in a hovercraft when he heard noises from the house. He turned his head back to see Sonic spin dash through the front door. Robotnik ran towards Sonic who was to wounded to face him now, so he ran and slid down the mountain. Robotnik looked down as Snively approached him from behind.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate him!" Robotnik said in a displeased mood. Sonic looked back while he was sliding to be sure he wasn't being followed, then he tripped which has wounded him even more. He ran back to Mobotropolis but he couldn't run at full speed due to his pain. Everyone at Castle Acorn were all in one room, sad and worried because they still don't know how to find Sonic. Miles was looking out the window when he saw Sonic limping towards the castle.

"Look, it's Sonic!" Miles said joyfully. Sally looked out and gasped when she saw him. She quickly ran outside and everyone followed. Sonic stopped walking and got down on one knee as he couldn't move any further.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted as she ran towards him.

"Sally…" Sonic said in a weak tone. He got up when Sally started to hug him. Griff looked at this and wasn't comfortable seeing them together, confirming his fears.

"Guards, help him to the infirmary." The king ordered. The two guards followed that order and walked towards Sonic.

"I was so worried. Are you all right?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to see you." Sonic replied. The guards grabbed him by both sides and were bringing him inside the castle. Everyone was happy and relieved that Sonic is safe now and he was happy to be back.


End file.
